


Adlersbrunn After Dark

by Thirivm



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Junkenstein's Revenge, Kinktober 2019, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-09 04:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirivm/pseuds/Thirivm
Summary: The infamy of Adlersbrunn is known far and wide. Home to so many beings that lurk in the shadows, from mad scientists bold enough to control life and death, to bloodthirsty beasts that stalk through the shadows of the forest. Many say that the land is cursed. Others say that the worst of it is caused by the Witch of the Wilds. All you know is that there are creatures to fight, and the Lord of Adlersbrunn is not known for being stingy with his payments to any hunters bold enough to come forward.[ AKA a collection of Kinktober prompts that take place in the Junkenstein’s Revenge Universe and feature a Hunter!Reader~ ]





	1. Body Worship - Vampire!Gabe/GN!Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Day 01: Body Worship ft. Vampire!Gabriel & GN!Reader

* * *

You can’t move, and you don’t think you would even if you could.

Every instinct in your body should be screaming at you right now; you were a hunter, trained to fight and kill the creatures of the night ever since you were a child, but here you are instead, draped across a lavish bed at the mercy of the very monster that you’d been sent here to kill.

And your heart isn’t pounding from any growing fear or the usual thrill of a challenging hunt. No, instead it’s the soft touch of this being that’s causing your pulse to flutter.

He stares as he leans his larger body over yours, red eyes glowing brightly in the dim light of the candle-lit room, and when he opens his mouth you can see the glint of long, sharp fangs peek past his lips.

A vampire. One of the most powerful ones that had ever cast a shadow over Adlersbrunn, so infamous now that he was called ‘The Reaper’ by the locals, and you’d been hired to infiltrate the castle and slay this vampire before the full moon could rise and give him strength far beyond what a mere mortal could fight.

Getting into his castle had been easy enough, but the Lord who hired you had greatly underestimated this vampire’s power, and so you weren’t prepared for how easily he snuck up on you, how easily you fell into his thrall before you could even try to brace your mind against his abilities.

One moment you'd been down in a dark, damp hallway, and in the next you'd been brought to what could only be his bedchamber before you'd even had time to react to his sudden arrival.

Your weapons had been left behind in the hallway, the majority of your clothes have been discarded, and your breath catches in your chest as the vampire looming above you trails a gloved hand along your jawline down to your throat, fingertips lingering against your pulse-point. You swear the glow in his eyes brightens as he leans down, tucking his face into the crook of your neck and audibly breathing in your scent.

For a brief second panic fills you, warns you to fight before this being can sink his fangs into your throat, but then you feel only the caress of his cool lips against your skin. The soft kiss makes you shiver, and you writhe a little as he keeps peppering soft, short kisses up along the length of your throat, moving back towards your face, and in spite of the situation a small part of you can’t help but admire his control; a more fledgling vampire would have surely bit down without hesitation, but you can feel the discipline behind his powerful touch, and his eyes glow so brightly with hunger but he’s not giving in.

Not yet, a small part of your mind pipes up.

The sudden press of his lips against yours draws a soft moan from you before you can stop it.

The vampire shifts his body closer to yours, one strong hand gripping your hips to hold you in place, the other cupping your face with a touch as tender as a lover’s. The heavy press of his mind against yours lessens, just enough for you to move your arms, and you trail your hands up to grip his shoulders and pull him closer instead of pushing him away, as you probably should.

He growls his approval before claiming your mouth again, and when he draws out another gasp you instantly feel the brush of his cool tongue against your own as he deepens the kiss, swallowing down your soft whimpers and needy moans. The hand against your hips suddenly moves inward, and you draw back from the kiss with a sharp gasp as you feel his hand slip down between your legs. His touch is so light, hindered slightly by your thin undergarments, but your body still trembles with need for more of him, more of his touch, and you see another glint of his fangs as you look up at him through hooded eyes.

You know you’re betraying your contract with the people of Adlersbrunn, betraying everything that you’ve stood and fought for since your training began, but right now.. You need him. Perhaps it’s the power of his thrall, or maybe your years of physical isolation are finally catching up to you, but you know this vampire will take you now if you let him.

And Gods, you really think you’re going to let him.

One of your hands moves away from his shoulder, reaching up to touch the curls of his dark hair. His eyes slowly slide shut, body faintly trembling against yours, and you wonder how long it’s been since he’s lain with another like this. Longer than you, possibly, and when he opens his eyes again the look in them is softer, almost affectionate.

He kisses you again, slow and deep, and you surprise yourself with how eagerly you return it, gripping his hair just hard enough to pull him closer. He groans softly, shifting forward to grind his hips down against yours, and you swear you hear him chuckle when the friction causes you to buck up your own hips on instinct.

“Patience..” he whispers, his voice heavy with lust, and you have to bite down another whimper as he starts trailing his kisses downwards again but this time he doesn’t stop at your throat. You feel his lips against your collarbone, on your chest, and where his lips don’t touch you his fingers do. The first brush of his thumbs against your nipples has you gasping again, and you hear his soft chuckle as he presses a kiss to your stomach. It’s a short biting kiss, and you feel just enough of a graze from his fangs to make you shudder.

He descends lower still, taking the time to nip and kiss along the curve of your hips, and his hands move down to push your legs apart when you try to close them. He growls, as if in warning, but you see a hint of amusement in his eyes when your gazes meet again.

You swallow thickly, face flushed red and body throbbing with need as he ducks his head back down, and you almost groan in frustration when he starts trailing kisses along your inner thigh instead. It feels good, each quick brush of his lips and teeth only heightening your arousal further, but soon enough you reach down to grip his hair again and try to guide him to wear you want him. Where you need him.

For a moment he resists, reminding you in that instant that he is a very powerful being who could easily pin you down and tear into you mercilessly should he wish. But then he moves, allowing you to guide him, and the first brush of his tongue has your back arching off of the bed.

His hands grab your hips, pushing them down against the mattress to hold you in place, but it doesn’t stop you from writhing and moaning as he licks and sucks at you. Gods, he knows what he’s doing, the coolness of his tongue an unfamiliar but welcome sensation, and you’re gripping the silken sheets beneath you by the time a hand joins his mouth, teasing and pleasing and bringing you closer to that blissful edge.

Time seems to crawl by. You don’t know if it’s been minutes or hours but you do know that he’s driving you crazy with this mouth of his, and you think in that moment that you’d give everything up to stay here with him, to feel these sensations every night in exchange for your humanity.

He could just as easily kill you when this is all over, your instincts remind you, but if he instead wants you to join him you already know what your answer will be.

“Oh Gods..!” You gasp after a particularly slow stroke of his tongue leaves you trembling. He draws back at that, sharp eyes meeting yours, and smirks at you again.

“Gabriel, actually..” is all he says to correct you before he tucks his head between your legs once more, and you have no time to reply before you’re suddenly crying out his name, body shuddering hard as you cum harder than you ever have before, and somehow you already know that this is only the first of many that he will give you tonight.

The hungry look on his face when he finally sits up from between your shaking legs only confirms it.

* * *


	2. Orgasm Denial ft. Helsing!McCree & GN!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 01: Orgasm Denial ft. Helsing!McCree & GN!Reader

* * *

“Really?” You ask as you look over your shoulder, barely having time to brace your hands against the trunk of the tree you’d just been resting against, but don’t really protest further as your companion presses his body into yours from behind. You almost scoff. You can already feel his hard cock against your lower back, and you wouldn’t be surprised to learn than he’d gotten hard sometime during the fight.It wouldn’t be the first time that such a thing has happened. “Right here, Jesse..?”

“Why not here?” Jesse grins back at you and presses a kiss to your neck, then another, and your words dissolve into soft moans before you can remind him that you’re both standing only a few yards from the beast that you’d just brought down, or that you were both still caked in blood and dirt from the fight. But honestly, knowing him, that was probably just turning him on more.

“Pushing your luck, Helsing,” you say, but then turn around to face him, grabbing him by the collar of his heavy coat to pull him into a rough kiss that he eagerly returns, and you hear him groan against your lips as he grinds your hips together. You reach a hand down, slipping between your bodies to drag your fingertips along the length of his confined cock and he pulls back from the kiss with a sharp gasp. His hands brace against the tree as he rocks his hips forward, seeking more friction from your touch.

“Don’t tease me now..” Jesse whispers before leaning in to kiss your neck again, hat being knocked from his head in the process, and you have to bite down on your bottom lip to keep from moaning. Your sensitive neck has always been a weakness, one that Jesse is all too happy to exploit.

He doesn’t hold back either. His rough, biting kisses soon have you whimpering, and he finally pulls a gasp from you by nipping at the spot near the base of your throat. He chuckles, triumphant, but his victory is short-lived when you choose that exact moment to give the base of his cock a quick squeeze.

He curses loudly, hips bucking forward again, and you take that moment to straighten up and spin the both of you around. The look of surprise on his face when his back hits the tree is adorable, and you cut off any protests from him with another kiss. He groans under his breath, your hand still moving along his cock in slow, steady strokes until he finally draws away from you, brow knit in frustration.

“Too many clothes..” Jesse huffs out and you hum softly, as if considering his words. He sticks his lip out in an exaggerated pout, batting his eyes for a moment before you both laugh softly and you kiss him again.

You can feel his smile against your lips as he cups your cheek with his prosthetic hand, the enchanted metal warm against your skin, and you try to ignore the pleasant flutter in your chest that his touch brings. You were partners, in both the professional and physical sense, but romantic feelings weren’t something either of you had brought up. You certainly weren’t going to be the first to do so; doing that in the past had only gotten you hurt.

Jesse had never seemed like the type who would ever intentionally hurt you, but that didn’t help to numb any of the past pain that still lingered.

“So impatient,” you tease, brushing those thoughts from your mind as you reach down, unclasping the belt around his waist before tugging it loose enough for you to push his trousers down, and Jesse sighs with relief as you tug his cock free from the confines of his underwear. You draw you hand back just long enough to spit into your palm before you grasp his cock again, and Jesse groans as you start to stroke him at a slow, teasing pace.

You’re in no hurry and neither is he, though he does occasionally roll his hips forward against your hand to seek out more friction from your palm. You tolerate it a few times but then eventually hold his hips down with your free hand, and smirk when he opens his eyes to pout at you again.

“Go faster..?” he starts to ask, his words cutting off into another moan when you squeeze the base of his cock again before slowly sliding your hand upwards to grip the head, tracing your thumb along the slit. The way he shudders is delicious. “Aww, c’mon, darlin’..!”

You won’t admit how much you just love it when he begs, because that’s just one more thing that you know he’ll use against you. Instead, you silence his pleas with another rough kiss, moaning into his mouth with each soft whimper and grunt that you pull from him.

He’s already getting close, the adrenaline of the hunt nearly depleted, and you see him sinking the sharp fingertips of his prosthetic hand into the tree behind him.

“Almost there, Jesse?” you whisper against his ear before giving the lobe a soft nip and he shudders again, his brow furrowing tightly. His cock twitches in your hand and he’s getting closer, so close as you keep stroking and squeezing him.

His mouth falls open, panting softly as he bucks his hips again. You stroke him once, twice, you see the way his back is starting to arch off of the tree, hear the sharp breath suddenly catching in his throat.

And you let go.

He gasps sharply when you suddenly draw your hand back, his cock twitching hard from the sudden lack of contact, and for a moment Jesse can only stare at you, his face flushed and his chest heaving lightly. Then, his gaze becomes focused and his brow furrows again, this time in disbelief. He nearly reaches for his cock but you stop him with a look, and the pout he gives you this time is genuine.

“Are you really not gonna..?” Jesse starts, eyes widening further as you step away from him with a nod. You don’t meet his gaze, and instead just chuckle as you retrieve his hat from where it had fallen, setting it back on his head with an affectionate pat. “Darlin’-!”

“Sorry, Helsing. We need to get back and let Lord Wilhelm know that the beast is slain.” you reply, pressing another soft kiss to Jesse’s lips before you start to saunter away, Behind you, he lets out a loud, exasperated groan, but then you hear the cling of his belt as he fixes his clothes.

He could quickly finish himself off right now but he won’t. He wants it to be your touch that makes him cum, and as much as he might complain about you leaving him hanging like that, you both know he’ll wait for it for as long as he has to.

That doesn’t mean he won’t get even with you later tonight, however, and your love of his ‘revenge is just one more thing that you’ll never admit to loving as much as you do.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, I'm gonna try to do Kinktober this month! I'm going to be doing as many gender neutral readers as I can, which can be tricky for shameless smut, but a few chapters (including all of Soldier's) will be male-specific since they're terribly neglected.
> 
> Hope you're enjoying so far!


End file.
